Infinity Knights (Film)
Infinity Knights is a superhero film based on the superhero team of the same name, and the eighth and final film of Chapter 1. It is also the eighth film in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe. Plot Summary When a powerful alien warlord named Trabaxas threatens the safety of the Earth, General Mike Hilton and Jack Calvin must bring a group of extraordinary heroes together to help combat this threat and save the world before Trabaxas destroys everything that we know. Synopsis An alien warlord known as Trabaxas pillages and murders the people of Edrigar before brutally destroying the planet with any survivors left. He and his army of Vartoxans suddenly hear a beacon that comes up, only for it to abruptly stop. He realises that planet Earth is his target and decides to go after it, sending a scouting party out to investigate. The scouts arrive, but are detected by Dr Gordon Roth, who reports this to General Mike Hilton. Fearing for the safety of Earth, he sends his best agent Lyndon Danko in to investigate. Danko finds the scouts and is able to kill one of them, leading to a shootout that ends up with Danko being shot in the arm. Angered, Trabaxas enters Dark City, where he encounters Jack Calvin, who is working a mission with Lyall Mason. Jack is forced to defend himself when Trabaxas attacks, narrowly escaping as Blackbird intervenes. With no other choice, Jack turns to the Heroes Protection Agency (HPA) for help, and works with Hilton to discuss the heroes they have to recruit. Jack and Amy visit Brett Daniels, who is taking down a criminal export business. When Quiver is almost attacked, Black Shadow takes them down and offers Quiver a chance to help him save the world. Next, they visit Mitchell Quaid, who is at the coffee shop with Megan Cross. Mitchell is reluctant to help until Megan persuades him that he can help save the Earth. Next, Jack watches as Rush takes down an arms dealer and offers him a chance to join. Randall eagerly accepts this. The team gathers at the HPA, with Hilton’s second-in-command Sarah Halford overseeing them. Hilton discusses having Oracle join the team, but Jack is distrustful due to him believing that Oracle indirectly caused Trabaxas to arrive. They respond to an alert as Trabaxas attacks and Black Shadow, Blackbird, Rush, Hercules and Quiver are forced to fight him, resulting in them getting attacked. They are then saved by Golden Samurai and Oracle, resulting in Trabaxas escaping and planning his “Extinction Event”. Jack meets with James and the two instantly create bad blood between them over the incident in Delta City. Trabaxas decides the best way to defeat Earth’s first line of defence is to attack their home and he personally attacks the HPA. Black Shadow and Oracle confront him, resulting in both being badly injured. Hilton, Danko and Halford fight his men as Rush works to undo the damage caused by Trabaxas with Blackbird helping him. In the aftermath, Quiver is quickly abducted as leverage by Trabaxas, who then takes him to an abandoned warehouse in Delta City. They talk for a while, but Quiver is able to escape his clutches, resulting in Trabaxas activating his extinction event. A large beam then hits the city. With the HPA now intact, Black Shadow orders the team to go into Delta City. The team begin fighting Trabaxas’ army in Delta City. An angered Oracle threatens to kill Trabaxas, but Black Shadow convinces him to fight for justice, not vengeance. Oracle agrees to it and the team take on Trabaxas’ men. Black Shadow, Oracle, Blackbird, Golden Samurai, Rush, Hercules and Quiver regroup when taking on Trabaxas’ army and decide that the best way to beat Trabaxas is to do it together. Trabaxas goes up against the team and they put up a fight. Although it appears Trabaxas gets the upper hand, they are able to take down Trabaxas with a team strategy. Defeated, Trabaxas retreats to his ship, but Oracle goes with him. Trabaxas decides to destroy Earth but Oracle reverses the beam, allowing it to hit the ship. Oracle sends out a message before the ship is destroyed, telling anyone that if they plan to invade Earth that they should know that it is defended. The ship is destroyed and Oracle floats around lifeless. This is seen by the team and Black Shadow forms a plan to save Oracle. They each use their powers to bring Oracle back down. James recovers from his injuries and is met by Jack, who congratulates him on his work. James informs him that Trabaxas was killed in the ensuing explosion but that somehow he survived. He attributes it to fate, although Jack is sceptical. Jack, James, Amy, Damian, Randall, Mitchell and Brett all reconvene and Hilton allows them a leave of absence, although both Gordon and Sarah are sceptical of this idea. Hilton tells them that the team (now labelled as the "Infinity Knights" by the media) don’t need the HPA and can be an independent team, and that they can rely on them to save Earth. He chooses Danko to be their consultant should they need it. The Knights then go their separate ways. In a mid-credits scene, a pair of eyes awaken after hearing that Trabaxas has been killed. In a post-credits scene, Mitchell invites the team to Megan’s café, and she is stunned and giddy to see everyone, especially when Evan walks into the room and is astonished. Cast * Scott Eastwood as Jack Calvin/Black Shadow * Eddie Redmayne as James Simmons/Oracle * Natalie Dormer as Amy Baker/Blackbird * Josh Hutcherson as Damian Cullen/Golden Samurai * Dave Franco as Randall Sykes/Rush * Luke Evans as Mitchell Quaid/Hercules * Alan Ritchson as Brett Daniels/Quiver * Travis Fimmel as Trabaxas * Arnold Schwarzenegger as General Mike Hilton * Michael Sheen as Lyndon Danko * Mary-Louise Parker as Sarah Halford * Andy Samberg as Gordon Roth * Adam Scott as Lyall Mason (Extended Cameo) * Anna Kendrick as Megan Cross (Extended Cameo) * Mike Vogel as Evan Cross (Uncredited Cameo) Appearances Production Notes Category:Movies Category:IUCU Movies Category:Chapter 1 Category:Black Shadow Movies Category:Oracle Movies Category:Rush Movies Category:Golden Samurai Movies Category:Hercules Movies Category:Blackbird Movies Category:Quiver Movies